


Like The Ocean

by leafykeen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, First Date, Fluff, Humor, date, established plance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-06 04:43:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafykeen/pseuds/leafykeen
Summary: Pidge and Lance have a little date





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a good day. Lance and Pidge had decided to have their own little ‘date’ of sorts. Allura helped Pidge put on a little makeup. Lance had convinced Hunk to make them the fanciest meal he could out of alien food. Not that Hunk needed much convincing to help his two best friends spend some much needed quality time together. Pidge had rigged up a projector and they watched movies while they ate, and then played video games.

A few hours later, they simply sat close and talked to each other. It was quiet and comfortable. 

It made Pidge’s heart pound the way Lance looked at her when she spoke, like he was really listening. And the way he said her name.  _Katie_. She missed being Katie. 

“You remind me of the ocean,” Lance said. 

_The ocean_. Pidge smiled. She knew Lance loved the ocean. He spoke of it reverently, said that it was beautiful and mysterious. She knew the ocean to him meant home. But still, she wanted to hear him say it.

“How so?”

“You’re salty and you scare people.”

Pidge blinked at him, and then doubled over, laughing. 

“Katie?”

It wasn’t until she got control of herself that she noticed the deep red of Lance’s cheeks. 

“I’m... sorry?” He said, obviously confused. “I didn’t mean it in a mean way.”

“No, no,” her giggling started up again, “it’s just not what I was expecting you to say.”

Lance gave her a sheepish smile. “Oh. Well, obviously there’s a lot of wonderful things about you. I don’t know why I said that.”

Pidge raised an eyebrow. “Maybe I like being salty and scary?”

Lance’s sheepish smile turned mischievous. “Well you are  _awfully_ good at it.”

* * *

 

inspired by[ this prompt ](https://dialogue-prompts.tumblr.com/post/162050146159/you-remind-me-of-the-ocean-why-the-ocean)


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Lance sat on his bed, holding a pillow to his face in an attempt to stifle his giggling. She was so cute. 

_She_ _was_ _so_ _cute._

He’d been so nervous about going on a date with his best friend, he’d almost chickened out. If it weren’t for Hunk’s enthusiasm, and his fear of disappointing both Hunk and Katie, he just might have. 

_Katie._

Even her name was enough to set off the swarm of butterflies in his stomach. He thought back on the night, how beautiful she’d looked. Not that she wasn’t always beautiful, but knowing she’d put in a little extra effort for him sent the butterflies into a tizzy. But when he got past that, and past all the fears in his head, he was comfortable. Katie made him comfortable. All his anxieties and insecurities crumbled when she looked at him and blushed. It’s not that Lance didn’t know he was handsome. But Katie _knew_ him, amd Lance didn’t think she would ever be able to get past everything he’d done that annoyed her. He could see how agitated she’d get when he used his bad pickup lines on the alien girls they’d met. But he never cared what she thought. 

Until he did. Then he found himself caring a whole lot. 

He’d been so nervous, he hadn’t even touched her. As desperately as he’d wanted to hold her hand, or wrap his arm around her, he lost his nerves. The thought of ruining whatever this was because he moved too quickly actually, honestly scared him. But still…. he wondered how she’d have reacted if he had hugged her? Would she have maybe even… hugged him back? 

The thought had Lance holding back a less than manly squeal as he squeezed the pillow tighter. 

Lance knew he was pathetic. He just found he didn’t care. 

There was a knock at his door. “Come in,” he called, and Hunk stuck his head in. 

“So,” Hunk plopped down on the bed next to him. “I’m going to deduce from the red face and the goofy smile that it went well?”

Lance sighed and flopped back on his bed. “She’s amazing, Hunk. She’s so beautiful. And I said something really stupid, and she actually made me feel like less of an idiot, and she laughed at my stupid jokes. Even I know they weren’t that funny!” 

Hunk shrugged. “Maybe she was as nervous as you?” 

“Not Katie,” Lance said shaking his head, “No way.” 

Hunk’s eyebrows shot up. “Oh, so it’s _Katie_ now, is it?” He laughed when Lance groaned. “Hey, what stupid thing did you say?” 

“Thanks for assuming I said something stupid.”

“Dude. You literally said, ‘I said something stupid’.”

“Oh yeah.” Lance sat up next to Hunk. “I said she’s like the ocean.”

“Well… that’s not so bad, is it?” 

“I said it’s because she’s salty and she scares people.” 

Hunks laughter felt like betrayal, and Lance would have pushed him off the bed if Hunk weren’t so freakishly strong. “Dude,” he said, wiping tears from laughter from his eyes, “that has got to be your worst line yet.” 

“I know,” Lance groaned. “She must think I’m an idiot.” 

“She already knew you were an idiot.”

Lance glared at Hunk. 

“No I’m serious. Pidge knows you almost as well as I do. If she didn’t like you the way you are, she could have said no. But she didn’t just go with you,” Hunk bumped his friend’s shoulder in an attempt to make him smile again. “Even after you said something really, really stupid, she stayed.” 

Lance’s smile reappeared. “She actually thought it was funny.” 

Hunk shook his head. “If she thinks you’re actually funny, then hold on to her tight, because who knows if you’ll ever get that lucky again.”

“Hey!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is in character. I've never written Hunk before!


End file.
